


little lion

by fitzefitcher



Series: red wolf & blue lion [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzefitcher/pseuds/fitzefitcher
Summary: in another timeline, garrosh's father lives, and anduin's father is dead





	little lion

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr, @readasaur: "Anduin/Garrosh role reversal."
> 
> setting is purple parlor during wrath, more friendship than actual shipping, COMPOUND SENTENCES AGOGO  
[originally written in december 2014]

This meeting is wasn’t one he expected, no, but this not stop him from finding the alliance’s crown prince when he wanders into the next room after the summit (tired from he and Thrall reigning in his father’s notorious temper and Proudmoore and Fordragon reigning in their prince’s once again).

He hears sniffling behind one of the bookshelves, and when he turns the corner, Anduin Wrynn is standing there like a frightened rabbit caught in a trap with eyes wide and watery, looking very much the boy he still is, barely of age and his inherited armor especially noticeably large on him.

Garrosh says nothing initially, shock from seeing the famously headstrong lion prince not quite worn off, but when the words “I miss my dad,” come out of Anduin’s mouth, a mewl in comparison to his usual roars, the orc finds himself holding the prince as if he were his own child.


End file.
